


Дурная наследственность

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они так друг друга ненавидят, что только об этом и говорят.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	1. Дурная наследственность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву - 2013

— Этот Поттер…

Все, начиная с этих слов, дальше можно не слушать. Конечно Поттер, опять Поттер, всегда Поттер! Сколько можно?!

Все же Драко поинтересовался:

— И что на этот раз?

— Этот наглый, ничтожный… — Драко приподнял бровь, — мерзкий гаденыш…

Люстра на потолке зазвенела хрустальными подвесками. 

Да-да, все это Драко слышал и позавчера, и на прошлой неделе, и раньше. С тех пор как Поттер стал заместителем главы аврората, этот концерт отец закатывал дважды в неделю. По вторникам и пятницам. 

Драко казалось, что Поттер не делал ничего особенного, просто выполнял свою работу: проверка палочки, уточнение местопребывания, контактов. Отец должен был еще радоваться, что так легко отделался, а не возмущаться:

— Ты бы видел, как этот наглец на меня смотрел! Как разговаривал! И его: «Как жаль, что мне придется отдать вам палочку, на мой взгляд, вы ее не заслужили». Я? Не заслужил?! Это после того как Долохов меня чуть без головы не оставил? А Руди… черт бы его побрал…

— Да, папа. Конечно, папа… — Драко едва ли не зевал. 

— А ему плевать! Он думает, это все просто… 

Драко закрыл глаза. Хрустальные подвески на люстре продолжали позвякивать.

* * *

— Этот Малфой…

Рон разлил сливочное пиво по кружкам и аккуратно отлевитировал одну Гарри.

— Нет, ты представляешь! — Гарри взмахнул рукой, чуть не опрокинул кружку, но успел ухватить ее за ручку.

— Что на этот раз?

— Ведет себя, будто непризнанный герой! Думает, раз он дружков своих ловить помогал — я перед ним расшаркиваться теперь должен. Мерзавец!

Гарри отхлебнул пива, закашлялся и вытер пенные усы.

— А еще смотрит так, будто я ничтожество! Цедит слова, словно он хозяин, а я — слуга! Нашел себе домового эльфа. Да чтоб его!

— Малфои не меняются.

Еще месяц назад Рон с радостью поддерживал подобный разговор, но он, повторяясь изо дня в день, успел изрядно наскучить. Малфой, Малфой, Малфой! Будто и поговорить больше не о чем! 

— Вот-вот! Война кончилась, и этот гад снова хвост распустил. Нет, зря, зря Кингсли его на свободе оставил!

С этим Рон был полностью согласен.

— Так выпьем же за то, чтобы мерзавцы всегда получали по заслугам! — предложил он.

Гарри улыбнулся и стукнул своей кружкой о кружку Рона. Глаза у него блестели.

* * *

Коридоры в этой части Министерства были широкие. Можно вчетвером пройти в один ряд, не мешая друг другу. Но сейчас посетители и работники осторожно пробирались по стеночке мимо двух ожесточенно спорящих магов. Казалось, между ними сам воздух искрил.

— Если бы вы потрудились заглянуть в уложение номер два от третьего марта прошлого года… — слова Люциуса Малфоя сочились самым настоящим ядом. Срываясь с губ, они явно должны были падать на пол и прожигать дыры в ковре.

— А вы не заметили, что оно не касается лиц, замешанных в террористической деятельности? — Гарри Поттер подался вперед, словно готовясь к драке.

— Если бы вы ознакомились с приговором суда…

— Ознакомился!

— И что вы думаете? — Малфой наклонился ближе. 

Спорщики буквально сверлили друг друга глазами.

— Что этой бумажкой можно подтереться. В ней нет ни слова правды! Сколько вы заплатили секретарю? Мошенник!

— Поттер… Вы ответите за свои слова! Я подам жалобу!

— Конечно! Только на жалобы вы и способны. Трус!

В коридоре вдруг стало как-то особенно тихо и пустынно. Поэтому голос Малфоя прозвучал особенно громко.

— Трус?

— Да!

Они замерли нос к носу, не мигая. В следующее мгновение Малфой толкнул Поттера к стене и впился в его губы, целуя. Поттер, похоже, опешил, но потом зарылся пятерней в малфоевскую шевелюру и притянул к себе, так что тот не мог вырваться, даже если бы пожелал.

— Ну что, Хорек, с тебя пятнадцать галлеонов.

Драко хмыкнул и полез за пазуху. Жаль, что Уизел подгадал оказаться поблизости, но долг есть долг. Может, хоть мантию себе нормальную купит, а то стыдно рядом стоять!

— Все же я думал, что у отца нервы покрепче. Потти никогда не отличался выдержкой.

— Не смей его так называть. И, как видишь, твой старик перешел грань первым.

Драко повел плечом, сбрасывая горячую ладонь Рона.

— И все же они долго продержались. Отец никогда и никому не уделял столько внимания. Можно подумать, Поттер — центр Вселенной!

— Вот и с Гарри то же самое. А когда я услышал: «…нагнуть над рабочим столом», понял, что осталось недолго.

— Ну, это еще ни о чем не говорит. Ставлю тридцать, что Потти окажется снизу.

— Ха! Да скорее небо рухнет, чем Гарри ляжет под Пожирателя!

— Тогда по рукам?

На самом деле Драко было плевать на личную жизнь отца, но уж больно хотелось обставить Уизела. Тот был азартен, как последний гоблин. Сначала спорить с ним на деньги, чтобы привык. А потом… потом кто знает? Ведь Драко тоже чем-то нравились эти гриффиндорцы.

Видимо, дурная наследственность.


	2. Галстук

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на флешбом в дневнике у Tau Mirta в 2013 году.

— Это что? — Гарри поднял предмет брезгливо, кончиком палочки.

Люциус сглотнул. Хотелось закричать: "Это не моё, мне его подбросили!" Только не поверит же. 

Он привычно заломил бровь и сказал:

— А это разве не твое?

— Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я приходил к тебе в гриффиндорском галстуке?! Кто здесь был?

Гарри поднес галстук к носу, словно хотел по запаху определить владельца. Но как оказалось, дело было в другом.

— На нем следы зубов. У тебя что, фетиш такой, Люциус? На гриффиндорцев?

С одной стороны можно было ликовать — Гарри ревновал, но с другой — со злости он мог натворить черт знает что. И не докажешь ведь, что не гиппогриф. 

— Гарри, могу поручиться, что никаких гриффиндорцев, кроме тебя, я в доме не принимал.

— А не гриффиндорцев?

Гарри приблизился и грозно посмотрел в глаза. Словно настоящий аврор на допросе, в таком состоянии еще и легилименцию применить может. Люциуса подобное отношение совершенно не устраивало, и он пошел в атаку: быстро оглядел Гарри и тут же нашел на его плече волос. Длинный рыжий волос.

— А это что? Встречался с красоткой Джинни? Мне казалось, ты был в командировке в Америке? Или?..

— Я только на секундочку заскочил в Нору, чтобы...

— Ах, в Нору? На секундочку. Только вернулся, и вместо того, чтобы аппарировать сюда, попал в Нору. Как интересно... А может, ты сам подбросил этот несчастный галстук, чтобы я не спрашивал, где же ты задержался?

— Я на такие комбинации не способен. Это ты у нас специалист. 

Лицо Гарри было совсем близко. Злое, раскрасневшееся, губы плотно сжаты, точь-в-точь, как в старые добрые времена. Ну, как тут удержаться? Гарри и рта не успел раскрыть, как оказался заткнут поцелуем. Впрочем, очень быстро стало непонятно, кто же кого затыкал — Гарри перехватил инициативу. Целовался грубо, отчаянно, едва ли не кусаясь, теребил мантию Люциуса, то ли пытаясь расстегнуть ее, то ли разорвать. 

Все же соскучился, торжествовал про себя Люциус. Такой момент упускать не стоило, собрав остатки рассудка, он начал подталкивать Гарри к дивану. В конце концов, неделю же не виделись! Имеет он право на компенсацию?

— Отец, ой...

Драко явился как всегда вовремя. Гарри отпрянул и взглянул на него с такой досадой, что Люциус на миг испугался за жизнь единственного наследника. Тот еще и нагло ухмыльнулся.

— Простите, что помешал, но вы тут галстук не находили?

— Этот? — Гарри указал на сиротливо валяющееся на полу гриффиндорское убожество.

— Этот. Акцио галстук Рона Уизли.

Тот влетел прямо в руку Драко. По его наглой физиономии было абсолютно ясно, что сделал он это специально.

До Люциуса дошло быстро:

— Подожди, ты и Уизли? — воскликнул он.

— Рон и ты?! — вторил ему Гарри.

Но Драко успел ретироваться быстрее, чем Люциус вскинул палочку.

* * *  
— Я же обещал, что все расскажу отцу. — Драко потянулся и призвал себе стакан эльфийского. — А ты все: «Трус, никогда не осмелишься». Ха! Так что раздевайся, дорогуша, сегодня, наконец-то, снизу будешь ты.


End file.
